


Together Til The End of Time

by SC00B



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Second Chances, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC00B/pseuds/SC00B
Summary: Subaru and Emilia die in the first loop and instead of Subaru gaining RBD, he and Emilia die and reunite in the Afterlife
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Together Til The End of Time

The night was lonely and the streets left uninhabited except for two people walking together. A silver haired half elf of unimaginable beauty walked beside a black haired boy wearing strange clothes for the time period he was in. He stood by her wearing a track suit adorned with the colors white, yellow and black. It was every shut in's go to outfit. The two had been searching for a loot house that was said to be the destination a little blonde thief was headed to.

"Wow we've been searching for hours but I think we've finally found the building" pointed out the black haired boy. He was the typical shut-in named Subaru Natsuki who just moments ago arrived at his newfound destination, a beautiful kingdom called Lugunica.

" Yeah thanks for helping me even though you didn't have too" said the pretty half elf. She was an innocent and kind girl who had been treated horribly her whole life and just wanted to make friends.

"Don't worry about it, I got to have the chance to hang out with a beautiful girl. I take this as an absolute win" grinned Subaru

The half elf responded with a smile with a blush forming around her face "Stop teasing me I'm not beautiful."

Satella:"Anyways now that we've arrived shall we go in?"

Subaru: "Yeah but I'll go in alone, I can get it out without a fight okay?"

The half elf frowned and said "You still don't have to do this you got me here and that's all I need"

Subaru: " if there's any chance to impress a cute girl, I will take it in a heartbeat"

The half elf blushed and said " Oh alright I'll leave it to you. But take this lamp you might need some light and don't be afraid to call out for help."

Subaru took the lamp and struck a pose and said "You know if you gave me some encouraging words like I'll reward you with a hug if you get it back then I would be a lot more motivated ya know"

Satella: "I can't be that rude to touch you out of the blue like that but good luck I'll try believing in you."

Subaru: " Alright Satella, I'll be back out with your insignia so just wait for me"

The half elf froze in place and stared blankly at him

Subaru: "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

Satella regained her senses and said "After you get my insignia I'll apologize"

Subaru: " Apologize for what?"

Satella waved him off and he continued to walk away a little confused at her reaction into the loot house.

Subaru: "Is anyone even home? This place is pitch black and I can't see anything without this lamp."

As he continued to walk around and looked at the environment he was in, spotting swords and all sorts of tools on shelves. He continues wandering until he steps on some liquid.

Subaru: " What the? What's this, did someone spill something.."

He stopped instantly and backed away with a horrified expression as he realized just what exactly he was standing on. He was walking in a pool of blood and in a panic swung his lamp to his right side and pointed it along the trail til he found the source of the blood.

Subaru: " What the fuck!"

Subaru's face instantly lost color as he saw the silhouette of a huge arm laying a couple of feet away from him and in a panic he faced his lamp towards the left of the arm and saw what could only be described as a nightmare. A couple of feet away from him sat a huge Giant with his arm missing laying in a pool of his own blood with his throat sliced open. The giant had died with a horrified expression on his face with his mouth wide open leaking blood.

"Hie"

Subaru could only produce a small noise and left his mind completely blank devoid of any emotion. He was not scared, sad, or shocked he couldn't even form a thought at the horrifying scene.

""―Ahhh, you saw it. I have no choice then. Yes, no choice at all."

It sounded like a woman and before he could react he was sent flying towards the wall and losing his grip on his lamp.

As he was sent flying towards the wall in a split second he spotted the sight of a blonde girl with her insides falling out of her corpse. It was truly a disgusting scene to look at and before he could register that it was the thief he was looking for. He felt an overwhelming heat in his lower body

"Gah… so hot"

He could only squirm in pain as he felt the cold hardwood floor touching his cheeks as he laid on the ground. Out of instinct his hands reached towards his gut and tried to cover only to be met with the cold slimy feel of his intestines that were released from his body.

"Gah… hot.. hot … hot"

He opened his mouth to try and scream but all that came out was a clump of blood. He spat it out and stared at it realizing that it was his own blood.

"It's my own blood, and I'm losing it quickly. I've been cut open!"

He laid there, struggling to hold on until he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't bother to look because he knew it was the end for him. All he could think about was the half elf waiting for him and all he could hope for was that she would escape. He then heard a voice that sounded like music to him

"Baru?"

What he feared was now coming to pass. He heard a voice that reminded him of the chime of a bell. And before he could try and mutter something out. A screech in the air and the sound of liquid flying out onto the floor and then the sound of a large thump.

Before he could even register what had happened his view was filled with a flash of white and red. His consciousness fading he could only register out of his blurry vision purple orbs slowly losing their color. It was like the light had been ripped out of them leaving nothing but a shell.

As she fell on the ground her hand landed right next to his and out of instinct he grasped her fingers. With her last amount of strength left in her body she intertwined their fingers and squeezed his back.

"I will definitely… save you"

And with his final breath he died next to the silver haired girl who had brightened up his first day in this new world.

That was the end of Subaru Natsuki's journey in the fantasy world that was Lugunica.

The boy was left in nothing but darkness for a couple seconds that felt like a lifetime. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the darkness as he slowly opened his closed eyelids

What Subaru saw next was absolutely breathtaking, he was sitting in a field of flowers filled with all sorts of beautiful colors ranging from the blood red roses to the bright purple lavenders that reminded him so much of the purple jewels his companion had before they lost their lives.

"What the, didn't I just die?" Subaru was left paralyzed from shock and couldn't form an answer to where he was at.

As he slowly sat up and looked around, all he saw was an endless flower field with his tracksuit blending in with the gorgeous yellow sunflowers and white roses.

As he observed his surroundings he spotted what could only be explained as the most beautiful silver hair he had seen his whole life. As he slowly regained his senses he could make out the silhouette of a girl with her pointy ears pointing towards him.

He instantly jumped out of his sitting position and ran towards the body of the silver haired elf. As he got closer he could make out more and more of her features. He continued to run and run and he could see her gorgeous flower hanging on her hair, the elegant white robes she wore, and the eye catching purple that outlined her dress and shoes. He instantly ran towards her and picked her up as if she was a fragile glass cup that could shatter at any moment.

Subaru: "Satella please wake up please, don't be dead I can't forgive myself if I failed you by letting you die."

As he gently rocked her back in forth, cradling her like an infant she quietly twitched and mumbled something.

Overwhelmed with joy at hearing her hypnotizing voice he leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

Satella: " Uh five more minutes please. It's too early to wake up"

He smiled and was on the verge of tears and he continued to shake her as he whispered "Satella wake up I need you."

As she heard the sound of her companions' voice she slowly opened her eyelids. And what met her eyes was the sight of black hair, scary looking eyes on the verge of bursting with tears, and golden orbs staring into her amethyst eyes

"S-S-Subaru?"

"Yes it's me, Subaru"

She instantly jolted from her seat on his lap and they bumped their foreheads

Subaru:"Ahh.. that hurt Satella-tan"

"Sorry, wait Satella?" Satella looked at Subaru with confusion

Subaru with a puzzled look, opened his eyes ignoring the sting lingering on his forehead and responded "That's your name is it not?"

Satella immediately recognized her mistake and waved her hands in front of her face with a huge blush reaching her cheeks.

Satella: " I'm so sorryyyyy, please forgive me Subaru but that's not my real name"

"Eh? What do you mean not your real name?"

Satella immediately looked down in shame and said " I used a fake name to scare you away because recovering my insignia was going to be dangerous and I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Pfttt haha I would've followed you anyways"

Satella looked up to meet his eyes and he instantly jumped up and pointed his finger in the air and then brought it back down to her face and with a snap of his fingers he stated "If your name is not Satella then what is your real name?"

She froze in place because she expected him to be angry and hurl insults at her. She stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds. Subaru started to feel uncomfortable thinking he made himself look like a buffoon. She then spoke up and said…

"You're not mad?"

Subaru faked being offended "What be mad? Over a name, pfft I was a stranger you just met so it's perfectly understandable why you would use a fake name."

"But I betrayed your trust by lying to you." Exclaimed Satella

Subaru: "Nonsense it doesn't bother me in the slightest just as long as you give me your real name."

Satella once again stared blankly until she let out a giggle and covered her mouth and said " It's Emilia, Just Emilia"

"Well Emilia just Emilia nice to meet you I am Subaru Natsuki, hopeless shut in" Subaru said and extended his arm towards her

Emilia smiled and grabbed his hand and she really enjoyed the feel of his, it felt like she was supposed to do it and she felt a warmth deep down in her heart when she looked up and saw his grinning face.

"Uh Emilia-tan you're holding on for a little long there." Subaru pointed out with his hand ruffling yeh back of his Emilia instantly let go and blushed like crazy until she made out what she just heard

"Wait tan? What is tan?"

Subaru: "It's a nickname and proof of our friendship."

Emilia: " Friendship? You want to be my friend?"

She looked into his eyes and he saw what he could only describe as adorable as her eyes burned with hope awaiting his answer.

"Jeez Emilia-tan after all we've been through you still doubt our friendship? I would love to be your friend" Subaru exclaimed

Emilia then began crying, which made Subaru flinch thinking he messed up and made her sad.

"I'm sorry Emilia-tan if I made you sad"

"No you dunderhead, these are tears of joy, I'm so overwhelmed with happiness I feel as if I will explode."

He laughed and grinned at her, happy that she was not sad but instead overflowing with joy.

Emilia: "And yes I would love to be your friend"

"Great do you know where we are at?" Asked Subaru

Emilia had just now realized that she had moved locations and was standing in a field of flowers.

"No I have no clue absolutely zero clue to where we are" Emilia answered

Subaru then hesitated before he slowly muttered out "Um Emilia-tan I know this will sound crazy but I think I just died a couple of minutes ago"

Emilia stared at him and she nodded at him affirming that she heard what he said.

Emilia: "I know what you mean I believe that I died as well but I don't know how I'm still alive. I just remember hearing a thump and I saw you lying on the ground and before I could react I felt an overwhelming heat surge up on my shoulder and down to my tummy"

"Who even says tummy these days but yeah I know what you mean I felt the same heat on my gut."

Emilia then gasped and she realized that she really did die and Subaru had died along with her. She then fell onto her knees with her eyes beginning to water.

Emilia: "O-Oh no If I really died, I left Puck all alone and the elves frozen in Elior forest. I also got you killed over a stupid Insignia"

Subaru could only look down in guilt and was on the verge of tears as well as he came to the same conclusion concerning his death.

"E-Emilia-tan it's not your fault it's mine I'm so sorry, if you had someone else with you you might still be alive. If you didn't have a loser like me who had no combat ability, you would still be able to see Puck and your family."

Emilia looked up at Subaru and she watched as droplets of water slowly fell from his eyes before they began to flow down like a river. She reached out to him and grasped his fingers as she pulled him down and hugged him tightly

"It's okay Subaru it's not your fault, It was mine if I didn't bring you with me you would still be alive"

Subaru looked into her eyes with shock before he hugged her back and said " No No Emilia-tan it's not your fault, if that was where I was destined to die then I couldn't be happier"

Emilia looked at him speechless

Subaru then pulled out of her hold and looked into her amethyst orbs and said "While I would've loved to see your beautiful face in all its glory on the real world, I had the best day of my life when I met you and you brought light back into my world clouded with darkness."

Emilia continued to cry and she reached out and pulled him back into her as she sobbed onto his shoulder before she whispered " Me too Subaru those few hours I spent with you were the happiest times of my life seeing you act like a dunderhead and giving me that smile that I've grown to love."

Subaru stared at her dumbfounded, before he stuttered out "Y-Y-You don't hate me for failing you and letting you die but instead love my smile?"

"Yes while I may not know much about romantic love I do know that I love your smile because it jumpstarts my cold, frozen heart and the warmth of your fingers grasping my own perfectly like they were made to grasp mine "

Subaru was absolutely dumbfounded, right in front of him a girl, no angel was declaring her love for his silly antics and his features.

He smiled his biggest grin and said "Wow Emilia-tan is seriously an angel, I love your fingers as well and you saved me both physically and mentally.

He hugged onto her even harder and whispered into her ear

"You're amazing EMT, looking at your beautiful face makes my heart race, your kind heart doubles my love for you as I am eternally grateful for you."

"You love me? But Subaru we just met!?"

Subaru sighed and said "Yes it's embarrassing but I think I believe in love at first sight now. You saved me from those three thugs and you saved me from falling into a bottomless pit filled with pain and sorrow, you brought meaning back into my life. My time had stopped and I was on the verge of collapsing and being lost forever. That was until I got a second chance but I proceeded to get stomped on. When I laid eyes on you I was hypnotized by your gorgeous purple jewels you call eyes, your silky smooth silver hair and when you rescued me, I fell even harder for you after I got a taste of who you were. You put me over your own problem and even healed me and you helped out everyone who needed it. The world did not deserve you for you were far too kind. You were an angel living among sinners. I know that I don't deserve you either but I can't help but yearn for your touch and want to give you all my love in the form of kisses,head pats and cuddles."

Emilia stayed there dumbfounded until her eyes overflowed with tears. As she heard Subaru pour his heart out onto her, every time she heard him tell her his love for her she felt her heart pump faster and faster. Her heart that was frozen solid and was desperately seeking warmth in the form of love now had that warmth. Her heart felt like a volcano that he just erupted. She knew that if Puck was here, he would scold her for falling for a boy so fast. But she wouldn't try to run from her feelings because nobody was here to tell her otherwise. She decided that she would be selfish for the first time in her life and take action.

Before Subaru could even wait for her response he was met with arms reaching for his neck and dragged him down as she pulled him onto the ground and smashed her lips into his.

What followed next was a clash for dominance. While they were both inexperienced their instincts took over. Emilia thrusted her tongue at Subaru's lips and tried to push her way into his. Subaru realizing just how much the half elf wanted him, parted his lips and let her into his mouth as they intertwined their tongues as they were lost into their love for one another. For the next few seconds that felt like centuries to the two lovers they finally separated gasping for air.

Emilia with a tomato face, spoke up "Well, Subaru Natsuki, Hopeless Shut in, I guess I am also a believer in love at first sight."

Subaru was overjoyed not only did he get to kiss a beautiful girl who was exactly his type, she even declared her love for him. He felt as if this was destined to happen and that he was transported to this new world to help fill the hole in the girl's heart and have her fill the hole in his heart as well.

"Well Emilia, just Emilia, that makes two of us and I hope to not disappoint."

"Subaru, don't ever blame yourself for my death because if I don't blame you, you have no right to mister! Also thank you, while you say that I saved you, you weren't the only one saved. You saved me as well. I was treated like garbage by every single person in the village that I lived nearby. I was unhappy living alone in that mansion, sure I had 4 other people living with me but they never looked at me like I was a normal girl. They looked at me with distaste, pity, and distrust. They never saw the lonely girl that was Emilia. They saw the witch's doppelgänger and hated me for it. But you're different Subaru, you saw me as a normal girl and one that you found beautiful. When you said those words to me my heart had exploded from love and happiness. You not only find me beautiful even though everyone hates it and made me believe I was ugly. You changed that by constantly reminding me that you find me beautiful and you don't hate me for my ears. You said they were cute even though everyone looked at them with disgust and even made me consider cutting them off. I realize now that you were my gift from the world as an apology for all I've been through. I know that makes me sound selfish but I don't care anymore as long as I have you, I will continue to push forward and learn to love myself. So thank you Subaru Natsuki for saving me.

Subaru was left speechless and had many questions.

Subaru: " Emilia-tan I have a couple questions. First what's a witch? You lived in a Mansion!? You had people who hated you for such stupid reasons!? And finally yes I am your gift and I will love you forever because I know that you wouldn't ever hurt a fly without a reason."

Emilia was shocked but responded "The witch of envy? Don't you know her? Yes I lived in a mansion but it was horrible. And people hate me because I look like the witch and she caused such a big crime in the past. She was a half elf with silver hair and destroyed half the world so as a result people hate Demi humans and especially elves. Because I supposedly look like her and have her features I am hated even more than everyone else."

Subaru was left even more speechless but after a couple of seconds he responded "I don't know who the Witch of Envy is because I'm not from Lugunica, and probably not from this world. And I don't care how similar you look to the witch because I know the real Emilia-tan and she is nothing like that."

Emilia's smile widened even further before she asked "Not from this world what do you mean? Do you come from beyond the great waterfall?"

Subaru responded " I'm from a country called Japan and I don't think I'm from your world because no witches exist and they never destroyed half of my world."

Emilia was absolutely flabbergasted but said "I guess I'm going to have to tell you everything about her and promise that you won't leave me?"

Subaru smiled at her and said "of course not I wouldn't leave you over something so silly. I also want more of your kisses."

Emilia giggled before she gasped and shouted "Subaru, I'm such a nincompoop, I got myself pregnant. I'm not sad that I had it with you but it needs loving parents."

Subaru stood there completely puzzled until he asked " Who even says nincompoop anymore and what do you mean pregnant we only kissed."

Emilia: "Exactly we kissed and kissing makes babies!"

Subaru burst out laughing and said " while I would want to have a family and you're the only one I want to have one with. I also want to share infinite kisses with you."

Emilia gasped and said "Subaru you dunderhead we can't raise infinite babies."

Subaru immediately realized his mistake because he just implied that he wanted to do infinite baby making with his partner.

"No no Emilia-tan you got it all wrong while I would love to share infinite kisses with you. However they don't make babies, that's a whole different process." Subaru was afraid of explaining that to his beloved half elf.

Emilia was dumbfounded "Really? Then how are they made?"

Subaru immediately went red and waved his arms frantically.

Subaru: "it's extremely difficult to explain, maybe I'll explain at some later time okay?"

Emilia, noticing how uncomfortable Subaru was, decided to drop the subject and crawled over to Subaru and she hugged his chest. Subaru realizing that Emilia wanted to cash in on his promise of cuddles instantly hugged her back and they fell down into the flowers and laid there intertwined with each other. Emilia then spoke up

"So Subaru now that we are in love can you tell me more about yourself?"

Subaru: "Only if you promise to tell me more about you and your world."

She smiled at him,winked and then said "Deal you first then I will go okay?"

He smiled at her and said "It's going to be a long story and will take a long time to explain."

Emilia hugged onto him tighter and said " that's fine we have til the end of time"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys its my first try at a non reaction fic. Let me know what I should work on for future chapters. Also I'm Thinking of Adding 2 more chapters where I revisit what they are doing in the Afterlife and maybe what happens in the living world. Tell me in the reviews if you want those. Don't hesitate to drop a review I want to get better so that when I release more I can satisfy you all. I read all the reviews and they make me more motivated to improve/post more. If you have any ideas for future chapters or concepts I could try to give them a shot. Maybe they get a second chance but instead of Lugunica they go to Japan? But if you all think they should stay dead, then ill keep em dead (wow I sound Evil but no for reals I don't want to drag it out if you all feel that the story is fine ending here)I'm Open to anything just let me know. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
